


It's not really a first date at this point

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [12]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A lot of positivity, Affection, Broom sharing, Café, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hugging, Laughter, Sightseeing, Teasing, Wholesome, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Diana promised Akko that if she got an A in her paper she would take her somewhere nice.Akko got an A.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 30
Kudos: 237





	It's not really a first date at this point

It was the weekend.

Akko had managed to wake up by herself at about 10 in the morning, which was an impressive feat by itself. While Lotte was still asleep, Akko was unsurprised to see Sucy hunched over her lab, brewing God knows what. She spared Akko a brief wave, who energetically returned the gesture.

The brunette's eyes lingered quietly on the wooden panels of the ginger's bed above her as she shut her eyes, teetering between awake and asleep for a few minutes. As Sucy continued working and she became aware of the rustling of paper coming from above her, Akko's stomach rumbled.

Everyone paused, looking at the Japanese witch who promptly turned red.

"Hungry?" Sucy chuckled.

"Yeah," Akko mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Can we head to breakfast in a second?"

"One sec, I've nearly finished the chapter," The Finish witch's voice came from her bunk. Akko nodded, stretching and slowly getting changed. While Sucy was, as ever, mildly disgruntled to pause her work, the three of them would always go to the cantine together for breakfast.

Soon after the three of them had departed down the corridor, Akko almost bumped into Avery. Akko quickly recoiled, remembering the girl who looked down on her when she first joined Luna Nova and who had been bullying her recently.

Sucy thinned her eyes and Lotte took an awkward step backwards as Avery paused. Not long ago, Diana had taken to giving Akko duelling lessons, and Avery and her group hadn't given Akko any trouble since the Japanese witch beat all of them in a brief magic battle.

Akko and Avery met eyes before the purple-haired witch quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Akko, I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Akko asked, the tension suddenly gone.

"I know I probably seem pathetic since I'm only apologising to you after you beat me..." She sighed sadly. "But I was more judgemental of you as anyone else here. And I just... I was jealous of Diana, and things were going badly at home, and I took it all out on you." Akko stared as she bowed deeply. "Please accept my apology."

"Ehe~" Avery looked up nervously as a wide smile crept onto Akko's face before the brunette reached out and bopped her on top of the head. "Of course I will!" She said happily, already prancing down the corridor. "Don't worry about it! I'd be more worried about Diana!" Akko joked from down the corridor. Avery stared as Sucy trundled on and Lotte offered an awkward smile as they followed the brunette, before offering a slight smile.

It was 10:30 and Akko had barely sat down and set into her food before she noted Diana enter the room. She was particularly excited upon seeing her, remembering the time she promised Akko to "take her somewhere nice" if she got an A in the following test. She did. Akko casually shot her finger guns and a bright smile, causing Diana to chuckle and shake her head as she approached. Lotte was immediately taken in when she saw Akko and Diana lock eyes and Sucy rolled her eyes.

"Sup Diana!" Akko called, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Diana joked.

"No Hannah and Barbara?" Sucy asked.

"They don't follow me around everywhere, you know. A-actually, I asked them not to follow me this time," Diana continued with a slight blush.

"What's going on?" Akko asked while keenly leaning forwards.

"I haven't forgotten my promise," Diana cleared her throat, standing up straight again.

Akko leapt up, her seat sliding back and toppling over. Some people in the cantine were staring as she struggled against her bag to find something. Lotte had recoiled from shock while the others stared with confusion as Akko violently pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag.

"You still have that?" Diana asked in flustered confusion as Akko held it out triumphantly - a huge, bright red A marked on top of her answer paper for a test she did weeks ago.

"It's my golden ticket!" Akko shouted.

"S-so are you two being open about your relationship or what?" Lotte asked, noticing there were still a few people in the cantine watching Diana and Akko curiously.

Diana sighed.

"Well we're not deliberately broadcasting it to the world but, as I understand, we're not exactly being subtle."

"You can say that again!" Came a voice from across the room. Startled, Akko turned to see Amanda approaching. "Literally everywhere I go in this damn school I see you two lovebirds making out!" She said loudly with a hearty laugh at the end, reaching Akko's table and leaning onto it with her elbows.

"Amanda," Diana said simply. There was an invisible spark between the American girl's audacious grin and Diana's reserved glance.

"A-Amanda, do you want to not say that so loudly?" Akko stammered. Lotte was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, Akko," Amanda said and turned to the Japanese girl. "Congrats my dude. You managed to pull the second hottest student in the whole school," she grinned, pointing a thumb at herself. "Never thought you could do it."

"Amanda..." Diana muttered in irritation.

"Yeah, damn well I did!" Akko said proudly.

"Akko-" Diana breathed in exasperation.

"But you two are so damn gay, I mean Diana, what happened to your constant serious face?" Amanda joked. Lotte was still nodding enthusiastically.

"They're gonna get married," the ginger agreed. Amanda burst out laughing. Diana was turning bright.

"Now if you don't mind, could you stop making such a scene?" Diana insisted, turning to face Akko as everyone's eyes went to her. "As I was going to say... Well, Akko..." She began, losing the right words at the worst possible time.

"She's going to propose-" Lotte said quietly.

"As I was going to say!" Diana cut her off, growing more flustered each second. "And I apologise for the short notice, but we were just talking about going out somewhere nice... Since we're both free today, I was wondering if you'd like to go now?"

Akko bolted up, nodding violently.

"Well then," Diana said, turning on her heels and trying to briskly leave the room with Akko close behind.

"I'm sorry for causing you all that embarrassment!" They heard Akko's voice as the two hurried out of the room. "You know you could have just picked me up and left and I wouldn't have complained~" Amanda sighed and shook her head. She didn't mind Akko and Diana at all and she was blowing them way out of proportion, but she couldn't resist winding them up like that. Akko was totally head over heels for Diana.

Akko was buzzing with excitement as Diana let them share her broom again - it didn't happen often enough and the Japanese witch happily held her girlfriend's torso as they flew through the leyline from Luna Nova, eventually landing in a small town Akko hadn't seen before.

"Whoa... What is this place?" She asked, her eyes travelling around quickly. It was winter and a thin layer of frost covered everything, giving the impression of snow. The grass shimmered excitedly below the typical British layer of gray in the sky blocking out the sun. Despite this, the atmosphere was quiet and excited as Akko walked close by Diana's side.

"Just a nice place I found while looking around online for a good café."

"We're going to a café?"

"I'm taking you somewhere more fun after that, don't worry," Diana giggled at Akko's puppy dog eyes.

"Are you taking me to a Starbucks because you forgot my name?" Akko asked.

There was a pause.

"Amanda told me-"

"Amanda told you-"

They both said at the same time, stopping again just as they started before they burst out laughing together. Akko nodded.

"Amanda and I had talked a bit about dating before and she'd told me about some of her bad experiences, I guess she told you that one too?" The Japanese witch asked. Diana nodded. "Honestly she was probably just trying to tease me about me and you but I never would have realised it at the time," Akko continued while they walked. "Hold on, why were you talking to Amanda about dating?"

Diana sighed, a slight smile on her lips. 

"Well... The subject had cropped up once or twice in our conversations..." Akko was unconvinced. Diana shrugged. "Fine, I asked her for dating advice about you."

"W-what!?"

"It wasn't easy to buy her silence. Not sure why I ended up going to her in the first place but I guessed she was experienced." Akko giggled.

"That might explain why when I asked her for dating advice about you she couldn't stop laughing," Akko said casually. The two of them met eyes and burst out laughing again as Diana pushed open the door to the café and they walked in.

The café was quite fancy but not too imposing, managing to be homely at the same time. Very wide windows gave them a view to the whole street and plenty of natural lighting as various glass items in the café glinted. Diana lead Akko to a table for two and she sat down, taking in the warmth and the smell of pastries. There were only a few other people in the café at that moment.

"Here," Diana giggled as Akko just sat and stared, eventually handing her the menu herself. For a short while, the two scanned the menu before Akko frowned.

"Diana they don't serve spaghetti here."

"Since when was your favourite food spaghetti?" Diana laughed again.

"Nono, it's not, it just means we can't do the spaghetti thing."

"The spaghetti thing...?" Diana frowned.

"You know, in movies, where they both eat the same thing of spaghetti and then kiss at the end." Diana shook her head. She couldn't handle the cuteness.

"Thing of spaghetti?" Was all she could say.

"What the heck kind of English café sells daifuku mochi but not spaghetti?" Akko complained, internally smiling at the laughs she was eliciting from the British witch. "Wait! Daifuku mochi is good!" She said as if only just realising it. Diana couldn't stop laughing at how short Akko's attention span was and how spontaneous the girl was. It was part of why she loved her so much. "Daifuku mochi is hella good, get me some of that!"

"Hmm, I've been wanting to try that," Diana admitted, nodding and pulling a waiter aside to order.

Again, Akko's eyes lit up as if she'd suddenly had an idea.

"Let me feed it to you!"

"W-what?" Diana asked, taken aback.

"Lemme feed you the mochi~"

"W-why?"

"Whadaya mean why? It'll be cute!" Akko insisted.

"A... A Cavendish well into her youth does not need somebody to feed her!" Diana huffed but this was one of the times Akko spontaneously decided to be extremely stubborn.

As their food promptly arrived, Diana was about to ask why Akko was so determined to feed her but she already knew there wasn't a good reason, so she just shook her head and grinned. Seeing the adorable spark in the Japanese witch's eyes, she knew there was no point in refusing.

"Say aa~" Akko laughed to herself, placing the sweet pastry in the blonde's mouth. Diana shook her head in embarrassment, glancing around to make sure no one had seen the ridiculous display as she took in the flavour. "W-what the heck is that?"

Before she could move onto her next thought, Akko had changed the subject. Diana turned to see Akko pointing towards the Eccles cake she had got for herself with horror.

"What?" Diana asked. She hadn't stopped smiling since the two had landed here.

"Does that have fruit in it?" Akko hissed.

"Yes...?"

"Why would they put fruit in a cake?" There was a short silence. "Aw geez, I wonder what I'm gonna put in this cake to make it better, oh, I know, fruit," Akko said in a silly voice. "Honestly."

"Ehm... Do you have a disinclination towards fruit?" Diana asked.

"I don't even know what the heck a disintegration is but probably!" Akko said quickly, giving her a thumbs up.

"Look, try some."

"No."

"Akko," Diana laughed. "It's not that bad. "

Akko pouted, turning away.

"Fine. It's only fair." Akko hesitantly took a small bite out of the fruit cake before slowly taking another, larger one and tilting her head from side to side with raised eyebrows as she judged it. "Fine, I guess it's not terrible," Akko begrudgingly admitted. "But it would be better without the fruit and with something sweeter like this awesome daifuku~" She said, cutting herself off by biting into the food she had ordered.

"You child." Diana laughed, feeling happier each second. She only just became aware she was uncharacteristically swinging her legs backwards and forwards under the table. She was about to stop herself before she realised she was in just Akko's company so there was no point. Akko helped her realise she was allowed to act her age from time to time.

"Hey," Akko began. "Did Amanda tell you about the time her date showed up late, asked her if she wanted anything from Macdonalds, parked at a zoo and said I have condoms?" Diana laughed.

"Oh yes. Did she tell you about the guy who took her to a haunted house? She tripped over and he ran away because he was scared. When she found him he was asking someone else out."

Akko nodded sadly.

"What about the guy who took her to a gay bar?"

"Excuse me, what?" Diana leaned forward. Akko cleared her throat.

"Amanda told me she went on a date with a guy who took her to a gay bar, got drunk, came out, hooked up with another guy and gave her money for the taxi home," Akko finished and burst out laughing.

"That poor girl. It hasn't worked out for her, has it? Probably why she turned gay," Diana offhandedly remarked.

"I bet she's jealous of me~" Akko said with a wide grin. "Whoa whoa wait! What the heck?" Akko shouted as the waiter came by and Diana paid him.

"Sh-sshh, Akko!" Diana giggled. "You can't react like that!"

"Wait! I didn't mean to be so expensive!" Akko pleaded.

"It's fine. It's honestly fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But Diana..."

"I took you here knowing the price I must pay," Diana joked, standing up.

"R-right..." Akko mumbled as Diana thanked the waiter and the two left the café. "When I take you out next I'm never going to be able to afford a place as fancy as this."

"Akko, I don't treasure my time with you based on your affluence," Diana said and held the girl closely briefly. Akko held her back. "So you're taking me out next?" She asked after they separated.

"Uh-huh! It's only fair~" Akko giggled.

Diana mounted her broom again and waited for Akko to climb on behind her.

"Second stop coming up," she grinned and took off again. Diana knew Akko was a thrillseeker, so she decided to make their ride a little more interesting. She'd spotted Hannah staring as Amanda did her insane mid-air gymnastics on the broom a few times, so she decided to do something not quite as extreme with Akko.

"W-whoa there, going pretty fast there?" Akko asked nervously as Diana flew across the landscape.

"Am I?" Diana asked innocently. As the two flew away from the town, the various fields around them became apparent, long stretches of white tinted pastures leading down to fences and forests in the distance. There was an awesome view of the distant seaside and the mountainous terrain in the opposite direction, the sun breaking through the clouds and bathing the scene in a golden glow.

"EEEE!" Akko screamed as Diana flew between two trees, constantly almost skimming the ground but well in control. "A-are you showing off?"

"A little bit," Diana shrugged. Akko laughed.

"I like it~" she shouted over the wind rushing past them, feeling them instantly accelerate a little more.

Soon the two of them reached their destination and Diana slowed down. Akko glanced around the forest near a cliff edge as Diana landed and the two stepped off.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Akko asked nervously, noticing a cave entrance in the cliff edge.

"What? Afraid of the dark?" Diana asked teasingly, walking towards it. "I'll protect you~"

Akko pouted, marching into the cave beside Diana. The temperature slowly decreased and Akko ended up attached to her girlfriend to steal her warmth, the only source of light coming from Diana's wand. Their footsteps echoed long and far across the bland cave but occasionally Akko would look up and see Diana smiling excitedly, quickly becoming excited too.

"Don't worry, I am taking you somewhere," Diana chuckled, noticing Akko staring at her.

"Hey, Diana," Akko began. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Diana paused.

"Since I tried to leave Luna Nova," she eventually admitted, continuing her walk forwards. "When you followed me to my house despite my objections and stuck with me until I came back to school with you," she said, almost choking on her words in the middle. She was clearly getting a little bit emotional thinking about it. "I think when you passed out from the snake venom something clicked..." She admitted with embarrassment. "Pretty romantic, right?" She joked, eliciting a giggle from Akko. "I picked you up and forgot all about the ritual. I just rushed to the hospital to heal you."

Akko nodded and faced the ground guiltily.

"Don't be guilty." Diana continued walking. "What about you?"

Akko hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well I didn't realise until a little before we played truth or dare, actually."

"Huh?" Diana asked, amused. "So long after, you know, sleeping together and all the making out?"

"Y-yeah," Akko laughed. "I mean, I had feelings for you since... Well ever since you started warming up to me. The first time we had a proper conversation within a few weeks of me coming to Luna Nova I was like, damn, she's pretty hot," she chuckled. "I guess it was just growing for a while but I was too dense to realise until..." She trailed off.

"Wow."

"Don't wow me," Akko complained, hitting the blonde in the shoulder.

"Here we are!" Diana said excitedly upon realising the cave opened up massively in front of them. Akko squinted but couldn't see a thing through the thick darkness as they continued forwards and the walled and ceiling disappeared from around them.

Diana paused and cleared her throat.

"Nocatioet Clara!"

As she cast the spell, the entire cavern lit up and Akko realised what a huge space it was. It felt the size of a stadium. Akko's eyes widened as she noticed the waterfalls leading from high up on the walls into the ground, which was mostly water with a lot of rocky platforms. Hanging in the air were various floating glowing pink masses which looked like jellyfishes, trails of lights hanging from them slowly lighting up one by one, an enormous tree in the middle of the cavern reaching up to the ceiling happily stretching its branches.

Akko's mouth hung open as she slowly turned in circles to take it all in. Diana was walking down the platform and she quickly followed.

"Whoa," was all she could manage. Diana skipped from one platform to another across the large lake in the centre with the Japanese witch happily jumping behind her. "What in... What the actual... Diana!?" Akko gave up on words. Diana giggled. "What is this place?"

"It's an abandoned faery colony, I think."

"W-how long has it been abandoned?"

"A few centuries, by my guess. Since magic started dying out."

"H... How do you know about it?" Akko asked, still bewildered.

"I was searching this cave system for some research I was doing. It was definitely a pleasant surprise finding this place. First thing I thought was if I ever go on a date with Akko, I'm taking her here."

"How come there's no one else here?" Akko continued, her brain flooded with questions.

"I guess it's just hard to find?" Diana guessed. "I think most people would take it for a normal cavern but I had a suspicion it was an abandoned magical system of some sort so I cast the spell to reawaken it and voila," she grinned. "It's a concentration spell. When we leave it will all go back to darkness."

"Diana it's amazing!" Akko shouted, her brain finally clicking into place as she skipped past the blonde and kissed her on the cheek and happily spinning around with her laughs echoing around the cavern.

Diana sat down beside the brunette, leaning back on the ground. Akko immediately followed suit, finding the ground surprisingly comfortable, like a mix between jelly and grass. She breathed out slowly, curling up against Diana's chest and nuzzling her head into her neck.

It was almost silent apart from the subtle whooshing, twinkling magic sound and the distant splashes of water. Akko was content to just enjoy Diana's company, listening to her heartbeat and feeling her body rise with each of her breaths, still stealing her warmth.

"Akko, you'd better not be falling asleep. It's barely the afternoon," Diana joked. Akko mumbled something into Diana's chest which neither could understand a word of. Diana didn't even try, she just softly ruffled Akko's hair.

It was cool, still and quiet. Very comfortable. Dark with a bit of twinkly.

And Akko fell asleep.

"Ehm, Akko?" Diana asked softly, suppressing her laughter. "Alright..." She mumbled, shrugging. She moved her arms to hold the sleeping girl and took the moment to appreciate everything about her, from her slim frame in her skirt that was probably too short for Luna Nova uniform regulations to the smell of her hair.

Her mind wandered briefly to the new topic she was studying in magical languages as it always did when she wasn't particularly doing anything, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. She occasionally relaxed but never like this.

She slipped into a soft trance-like state between asleep and awake as the lights started to dim.

And Diana fell asleep too.

Akko woke up first. She had no idea how much time had passed. She was just curled up in Diana's arms in the darkness. Just the two of them. She couldn't ask for a better way to wake up. It was totally different to the time they slept together before. That time they were barely holding hands but this time their arms were wrapped around each other, their legs gently intertwined.

She had no idea what the time was and didn't care. It was almost pitch black but she could still make out Diana's face in front of her - it was restful. No eyebrows furrowed in thought, just softly closed eyes and mouth hung just a tiny bit open. Diana was a light sleeper so Akko didn't get to see it often.

Akko frowned when she saw something shining in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head and noticed one of the walls had started glowing - there was a subtle rumbling sound as a thousand tiny glowing dots appeared, sprinkling glitter around the cavern. Akko was absolutely amazed, gently shaking Diana.

"H-hey, Diana, check this out!" She said gently.

"Huh?" The blonde asked, her eyes fluttering open as she quickly saw what was happening.

All the dots swirled around into the centre of the cavern and the whole cavern lit up again in pure white. The two stared for some time as the thousands of dots pulsated around the centre of the cavern, doing spirals and dancing around each other. It was the most amazing display of natural magic Akko had ever seen. She wanted her shows to look like that.

"This... These must be the faeries!" Diana said suddenly, sitting up, her eyes lighting up. "No way... This happens so rarely! Akko, do you have any idea how lucky we are?"

Akko shook her head and didn't say a word, just staring as the faeries eventually slowed down, the lights dimming just slightly. Akko sighed happily and flopped back down onto the ground.

"We should make this our new hangout location," the brunette said.

"I want to make this my new dorm," Diana complained. "I could set up a portal from here to my room." Akko thinned her eyes. "But that would create a few problems besides the potential security threat. Upsetting the faeries and so on," she mumbled.

"Finnelan would find more problems with it," Akko nodded. "Can you imagine her reaction when she figures out we're dating?" Akko asked.

"Can you imagine how Croix and Ursula would react?" Diana shot back. Akko giggled.

"Man, Ursula would be excited. She'd be like Lotte all over again." Diana laughed.

After some time, Akko decided to stand and stretch.

"We should probably head back at some point," Diana said as she stood up too. "We can't risk falling asleep again," she said with embarrassment. Their voices echoed around the caves as they slowly made their way back up again, emerging to bright sunlight as Diana's broom waited patiently outside the cave entrance. They shielded their eyes from the sun briefly, listening to the wind blowing through the trees and taking in the forest smell before Diana ushered Akko onto her broom again.

On the way back, Akko was holding onto Diana's torso a little more tightly than she did on the way there and Diana was very aware of Akko's head resting on her back. With only slightly red cheeks, she was distracted but managed to fly safely through the leyline and landed on the outskirts of Luna Nova.

It was mid-afternoon and the two had spent the entire day together. Putting aside the inevitable ribbing of their friends upon their return that would only grow worse with each second they spent away from Luna Nova, Akko knew that big chunks of free time like that were rare for the British witch and she would need to soon busy herself with school work and other research.

Akko didn't want to say goodbye just yet but the two had reached an unspoken agreement that they would depart here. Diana smiled softly, ruffling Akko's hair. It was a habit she'd picked up recently and the brunette certainly didn't mind, despite the fact that she ended up flustered every time her girlfriend did it. In a sense, Akko was glad that there was still sometimes a vague sense of awkwardness between the two. It was just one of many things about Diana that kept her heart racing. 

Akko leaned forwards and kissed Diana gently on her jaw, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Today was amazing," she eventually said. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it was amazing for me too," Diana chuckled.

"I'll treat you next time, okay? I'll find something cool!" Akko insisted, hopping up and down. Diana's happy laugh only grew.

"I look forward to it." Diana turned and began to walk to the library and paused briefly, turning back to the Japanese witch. "I love you, Akko."

"I love you too!" Akko called, "I'll see ya around!" She shouted, setting off at an excited jog to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all had better start leaving comments this took a long time


End file.
